The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for the passive cooling of electrical components, such as electrical components disposed within industrial communications systems.
Electrical components disposed within electrical and/or electro-mechanical systems, such as industrial communications systems, generate large amounts of heat. Such systems may be organized into a wide variety of electrical enclosures (e.g., electrical cabinets, electrical racks, etc.) that have a limited amount of space for the electrical components disposed therein. Indeed, the components disposed within these electrical enclosures may be densely packed within the limited amount of space, thereby leading to various thermal effects, such as thermal degradation of the electrical components.
Accordingly, various heat dissipation techniques may be utilized within the electrical enclosures to help reduce the thermal effects on the electrical components. In some situations, active techniques related to air-cooling and/or water-cooling may be utilized to dissipate heat within these electrical systems. However, such techniques involve additional components, such as fans, filters, etc., that may increase the manufacturing cost, increase maintenance costs, occupy portions of the limited amount of space, or reduce the operating efficiency of the electrical systems.